Marron starts a new school
by XmarronX
Summary: Its about Marron and reuniting with her old childhood friends. There is a U/B, G/M and might be a T/P. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Bra Ubb and Pan are 14 years old and Marron Goten and Trunks are 15 years old, but Bra Ubb and Pan have skipped a grade so they are in Goten Trunks and Marron's class. Oh and Marron is new.

It was a cold winter day and 14 year old Pan was still in bed then she heared a soft knock on the door and someone come in.

"Pan love it's time for you to get up."

"Do I have to mom it's really cold and am so warm in bed?"

"Yes love you have to go to school u know, now go get a shower and get dressed ur father is taking you to school today."

"Sweet now ill have time to get ready."

"Breakfast is on the table."

Videl leaves the room, Pan gets a shower and then gets dress and does her hair

"Hmm now how shall i have my hair today? I'll curl it abit and it will look cool." Pan grins and starts to do her hair and then goes down stairs to have breakfast

"Good morning Panny." Gohan smiles to his daughter.

"Morning Papa." Pan smiles back to Gohan

"Here you go Pan I made you some toast with some strawberry jam." Videl passes the toast to Pan and smiles.

"Thanks mom." Pan grins.

After Pan ate her toast she stands up and tells her dad that it's time for him to drop her off.

"Sure Panny, bye honey I'll be back soon" Gohan says and gives Videl a kiss.

Pan and Gohan walk to the car and get in, Pan turns on the radio.

"Dad can I stay at Bra's this weekend please?" Pan asks and gives her best puppy eyes.

Gohan laughs. "How can i refuse them puppy eyes? You always know how to get me Panny, but of course you can stay at Bra's. Gohan smiles.

"Thank you Papa you the best." Grins Pan.

"Well were here bye Panny see you later."

"Bye Papa" Pan smiles and then walks in school.

In school Pan goes over to her locker and gets some books. Bra walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Hey Pan." Smiles Bra.

"Hey Bra." Pan smiles and hugs Bra back.

"Have a nice christmas?"

"Oh yes, we went to New York me, Papa and Mama. What did you and Ubb do?" Pan grins.

"Oh we went shopping then went to eachothers houses and had some family fun."  
Bra smiles and blushes abit.

"Aw B-chan looks like you had a nice christmas." Pan smiles at her friend.

The school bell rings.

"C'mon Pan wouldn't want to be late on the first day."

"Of course not, Papa wants me to do better this year." They run to class.

In their class.

"Okay class today we have a new student today so I want yaz to be nice to her and make her feel welcome." Says miss Miko, Their english teacher.

"Okay." Says the class.

"Come in love and introduce yourself to everyone." Miss Miko.

A girl with long shiny blonde hair walks in.

"Hi my name is Marron Chesnut and me and my family just moved here a few days ago."

Goten and Trunks gasp.

"Well now that you introduced us Marron, you can sit down. Sit next to her on the right at the back."

"Yes miss." Marron says and goes to the back"  
"Hi am Marron."

"Hi am Tami." Says the girl with brown hair.

They talk for the rest of english then the bell goes.

"Well I have dance now and you have art so we'll meet at your locker at lunch ok?" Says Tami.

"Okay bye." Marron says and walks to her next lesson."

Later at lunch.

Marron is putting some of her books in her locker.

"Hey Marron."

Marron turns round and see's Goten.

"Oh hey um Goten was it? Wow its been long. And oh theres Trunks as well hi Trunks." Marron smiles.

Pan and Bra walk up to them.

"Hey guys." Pan says.

"Hey you 2 remember Marron right?" Goten asks.

"Of course we do uncle Goten." Pan smiles.

Marron thinks to herself 'Yeah of course you remember me cause you 2 never did once play with me cause i wasnt a saiyan and that i had no nose.'

"Wow Marron you have a nose as well?" Trunks laughs.

Marron is almost in tears by that but doesnt show it and laughs herself.  
"Yes i finally grew one, am no longer the ugly ducking."

"You never was ugly Marron." Goten says and blushes abit.

"Well shes better lookin now that she has a nose." Bra says.

"Thanks." Marron says and smiles.

"So how long has it been Marron about 8 years wow we should catch up."

"It has been long Bra and that would be a good idea to catch up." Marron says.

"Hey I know why don't we all go to the movies and watch somethin that would be a great idea and after we could go grab somethin to eat and talk to catch up."  
Bra suggests.

"Not a bad idea B-chan." Pan smiles.

"And we are not watchin somethin dumb!"

"Oh dear brother would you ever shut up? Well shall we do it this saturday?"  
Bra asked.

"But I thought we was doing something together though B-chan."

"Oh Panny we can always do something together another saturday, well we can meet at about 11."

"Thats okay with me." Goten says and grins.

"It would be nice to catch up so I'll be there." Says Marron and smiles.

"Well it's settled then people we are all goin to the movies this saturday."  
Trunks says.

"Oh i so got to let Ubb-kun know later guys." Bra runs off to look for Ubb.

The bell rings

"I'll see you guys later i got science now bye." Pan runs to her class.

"And I got technology so I'll see you later." Says Trunks and runs off to his class.

"What have you got now Marron?" Goten asks.

"History."

"Hey so have I." Goten grins. "Wanna walk to class together?"

"Sure." Marron smiles.

Later after school Marron is walking to the bus stop and is waiting for the bus.

A couple of minutes away from the bus stop Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra and Ubb are walking and are talking.

"I so cant wait until am 16 then i can get myself a car and not have to get this dumb bus." Pan complains.

"We could always fly but then people will get suspicous and then we'll have reporters everywhere outside our house and that will be annoying." Bra says.

"I hate this dumb bus." Goten says but then stops walking and looks at Marron.

"I think someone is started to like getting the bus." Trunks smirks.

Goten blushes.

The bus finally comes and everyone gets on.

Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan and Ubb all sit in the back and Marron sits in front of them.

"Wow Marron I didn't know you get the bus." Pan says.

"Well it stops near my house so I thought of just getting it instead of my dad always have to pick me up everyday." Marron said and smiles.

"So still up for saturday Marron?" Bra asked hopeful.

"Yes of course I would love to catch up." Marron says and smiles.

"Good." Bra grins.

And they are all talking about saturday.

Later that night the phone rings at the Chesnuts house.

"Hello?" 18 said.

"Hi 18 it's Goten I was wondering if Marron was there."

"Sure Goten just a second I'll call her, oh and tell your mom and dad that me and Krillen said hi and that we all should catch up sometimes cause it's been about 8 years since we last spoke."

"Sure I'll tell her and thanks."

"Marron phone." 18 called.

"Who is it mom?"

"Goten love."

Marron runs to the phone. "Hey Goten." Marron said and grins.

"Hey Marron. I just wanted to check that you was still going to go."

Marron laughs. "Of course am still going to go Goten-kun it will be fun."

"Good just wanted to check." Goten says and grins.

"Well I can't wait only 5 more days hehe, well I have to go Goten, mom and dad wanna use the phone to talk to your parents so ill see you tomorrow bye."  
Marron said and smiles.

"Bye Marron and I'll tell my parents that Krillen and 18 wanna talk to them."

"Okay bye." Marron passes the phone to her dad.

"So you going to the movies this saturday?" Krillen asked his daughter.

"Oh yes daddy to catch up since it's been 8 years." Marron smiles.  
"Well am gonna go to bed am tired night." Marron kisses her dad on the cheek and hugs her mom then walks upstairs puts her pj's on and goes to sleep.

Author Note: Well what did you think? Thanks for reading and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning a blonde haired girls alarm went off.

The blonde haired girl turns off her alarm and yawns.

"Marron sweetie it's time to get up." Shouts 18.

"Okay." Says Marron.

Marron gets up and goes to the bathroom to have a shower.

15 minutes later Marron comes back out and drys herself then starts drying her hair.

"I think I'll put my jeans on with my purple jumper and purple converse and I'll do my hair in 2 loose pony tails." Smiles Marron.

10 minutes later Marron goes downstairs.

18 looks at her daughter and smiles and says. "Oh your wearing that purple jumper I got you good."

"I thought your favourite colour is pink?" Asks Krillen.

Marron laughs. "It is daddy but I also purple. Besides just cause pink is my favourite colour doesn't mean I'll always wear pink clothes, I love wearing other colours too." Marron makes herself some cereal.

18 looks at the time. "Shouldn't you be going now Marron or you'll miss the bus.

"Yeah bye guys see you later." Shouts Marron and runs off.

At the bus stop Marron and some other kids are waiting for the bus.

"Hey are you Marron Chesnut?" One of the kids asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Marron looks at the kid.

"Am Kuki and your worst nightmare."

"Excuse me?"

"You heared me alright, so you best stay away from Goten got it?"

"Your not the boss of me I can hang out with him if I want to!"

"Why you little!"

Just then the bus arrives.

Marron steps on the bus.

"Hey Marron over here." Shouts a cheerful Goten.

Marron smiles and walks to the back and sits next to Goten.

"Hi everyone." Says Marron and smiles.

"Hey Marron!" Goten grins.

"Hi Marron." Bra smiles.

"Hello Marron." Trunks smirks.

"Hey." Pan smiles.

They all starts talking.

10 minutes later they're at school.

The bell rings.

"Well I best be going I have science now bye." Bra walks off.

"Why does she always do this she knows we have science together and yet she still walks off." Says an annoyed Trunks.

"Maybe she doesn't want to walk with you? Or maybe she likes to get to class on time?" Asked Marron.

"Na she just does it on purpose so then she can have my seat cause it's at the back and hers is at the front and she hates being in the front. Well I'm going to kick her off my seat see you guys later." Trunks runs off.

"I have french so I'll catch yaz later." Pan walks off.

"I have art now what do you have Marron?" Goten asked.

"I have music."

"Ahh okay I'll see you at lunch then okay?"

"Okay Goten see you later" Smiles Marron

And they both go different ways

Author Note: I know it was crap and that and am running out of ideas so any ideas please? And what did you think of it? Thanks for reading and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

In Bra and Trunks' science class.

"Bra get out of my seat right now!" Shouts Trunks

"No! I got here first." Says Bra and pulls a tongue at Trunks.

"That does it!" Trunks grabs the seat and pushes Bra off and she falls on her butt.

"Hey! What was that for jerk face?" Screams Bra.

"For taking my seat now get to the front!"

Bra glares at her brother then gets up and walks to the front mumbling about 'jerk face' and 'bastard'.

Their science teacher comes in Mrs Joy.

"Good morning class." Said Mrs Joy.

"Morning Mrs Joy." Said the class.

"I hope yaz all did your science homework"

Half the class have worried looks on their faces.

"Well seeing as half of yaz have worried looks I'd say detention for the ones who didn't do it. Now I will call out your name and you will tell me if you did it or not, Briefs Bra."

Bra stands up quickly looking insulted.

"Why do you always pick me first miss."

"Cause you never do your homework young lady!"

"Hey I have sometimes!"

"Yeah once and thats cause you and your older brother Trunks shared the homework, oh Bra why can't you be more like your brother?"

"I am not going to allow you to insult me like this!"

Bra and Mrs Joy continue to argue.

In Pan's class.

"Bonjour Pan." Says Miss French

"Bonjour miss F." Smiles Pan.

"Now today class we will be learning how to say the word TV in french."

"Hey Pan." Says Ubb.

"Hey sup Ubb?" Grins Pan.

"Nothing really. Hey I heared that your old friend Marron is in this school."

"Yeah you'll meet her at lunch." Says Pan abit annoyed.

"Don't you like her that much?"

"No of course I like her shes a good friend, it's just am scared that her and Bra will become best friends."

"You and B-chan have been best friends since yaz was babies, and you have got to give Marron a chance you have known her since you and her was babies too."

"I guess your right thanks Ubb." Smiles Pan.

"What are friends for." Said Ubb and smiles.

In Gotens class.

"Hey Mr Darkey." Shouts a cheerful Goten.

"Hello Goten and it's Mr Dark to you." Says Mr Dark.

"But everyone calls you Mr Darkey though."

"I know am just messing with ya kiddo" Says Mr Dark and he ruffles Gotens hair.

"So what are we doing today sir?" Grins Goten.

"Class yaz are drawing whatever you want today cause I still got some marking to do and tomorrow we'll do our real work but I still want yaz to draw good though cause I'll grade it." Smiles Mr Dark.

"Yay!" Shouts the class.

Kuki walks over to Goten.

"Hello Goten-kun." Says Kuki.

Goten looks up. "Oh hi Kuki." Smiles Goten.

"What are you going to draw Goten?"

"I don't know yet, what are you going to draw?"

"I'm going to draw some flowers and butterflies and all that." Smiles Kuki.

"Wow cool, I think I'll draw all of my friends." Grins Goten.

"Awesome, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." Goten smiles.

Kuki sits next to Goten and sits very close to him.

Kuki thinks to herself 'I am so going to make you mine.'

In Marrons class.

"Hello are you the new student?" Mrs Joy's husband Mr Joy asked.

"Yes I am sir."

"Welcome to our school, class we have a new student today and I want you to make her feel welcome." Smiles Mr Joy.

"Hello am Marron."

"Hi Marron." The class said.

"So what do you like to do Marron?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Well since this is a music class what instruments do you like to do or do you like to sing?"

"Um could I try and sing please sir?"

"Sure what song would you like to sing?"

"Avril Lavigne Girlfriend."

"Okay then when your ready, would you like someone to play the guitar?"

"Yes please." Marron starts to sing.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I dont like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No, its not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Youre so fine I want you mine Youre so delicious I think about ya all the time Youre so addictive Dont you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Dont pretend I think you know Im damn precious And Hell Yeah Im the motherfucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know Im right

Shes like so whatever And you could do so much better I think we should get together now And thats what everyones talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I dont like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know its not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I dont want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know its not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second youll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better Theres no other So when's it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I dont like your girlfriend No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I dont like your girlfriend No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I dont like your girlfriend (No way!)  
No way! No way! Hey! Hey!

no its not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I dont like your girlfriend (No way!)  
No way! No way! Hey! Hey!

I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend (No way!)

No way! No way! Hey! Hey!

Marron took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"Wow Marron your really good." One of the kids cheered.

"Go Marron!" Shouted the class.

"Wow you have a voice of an angel." Said a boy.

"Thanks." Marron smiled and blushed.

"My names Danny by the way." Smiled Danny.

"I'm Marron."

"Wow you have a beautiful voice and beautiful name and your beautiful yourself." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny." Marron blushed and grinned.

"Marron you was brilliant, would you ever think of singing in the talent show?" Mr Joy asked.

"No way! I'm really shy and I get stage fright singing in front of lots of people."

"But you sang to us just then though." One of the girls said.

"Well I mean like hundreds of people, I don't mind singing to a couple of people."

"Well would you ever be in a band?" Asked Mr Joy.

"I don't know I never really thought about it."

"You could be in 'The Skulls' band over there cause they all sing or unless you want to play a instrument?"

"I don't mind Mr Joy." Marron said smiling.

Later at lunch the gang meet up at their lockers.

"I still can't believe she gave me detention for a week, that woman has some nerve!" Says an annoyed Bra.

"Well you didn't do your homework and you kept arguing with her." Said Trunks.

"Who asked you!"

"Calm down little sis."

"Don't worry B-chan it's only Mrs Joy." Ubb says and kisses her cheek.

Bra blushes abit but still has an annoyed face.

"Yeah but Ubb-kun shes so mean, I don't get what Mr Joy sees in her shes totally the whole complete opposite of him, hes nice and shes not, infact the name Mrs Joy doesn't even suit her it should be more like Mrs Angry or whatever.."

All the gang start to laugh.

Bra looks at Marron. "Oh yeah! Ubb this is Marron, Marron this is Ubb."

"Hello Marron." Ubb smiles.

"Hey Ubb." Marron smiles back.

"Can we get something to eat now pleaseee?" Asked a hungry Goten.

"Yes we can get something to eat now." Said Bra and laughs.

"Good!" Both Goten and Trunks said and they run in the cafeteria.

They all laugh and follow them.

Later after school on the bus.

"Well my days been okay now since I calmed down." Bra said.

"Kuki's coming over to my house tomorrow to tutor me for math." Says Goten.

"Kuki ey? And what are yaz going to do after tutoring?" Trunks asked and smirks.

"Shut up Trunks" Says an embarrising Goten.

Marron thinks to herself 'please don't fall for her Goten cause I really like you and my heart will break.'

"This is our stop c'mon Trunks, see you guys tomorrow bye!" Bra runs off.

"Yeah see yaz tomorrow" Trunks follows.

In the Briefs house.

"Hello mom and dad!" Shouts Bra.

"Hey guys how was school?" Bulma walks in and asks.

"It was okay mother, I am going to go do my homework now." Trunks said and goes upstairs to his room.

"Yeah it was okay hehe" Bra says

"Bra did you get into trouble again?"

"Wha.. what would make you say that mother?" Bra says innocently.

"Bra" Bulma says in a strict voice.

Bra gives in and tells Bulma everything.

"Oh Bra I told you to do your homework."

"I forgot!"

Bulma sighs and goes into the kitchen muttering 'teenagers'

Bra growls and then goes upstairs to her room.

Author note: What do you think? Thanks for reading and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Bra is laying on her bed still annoyed.

"Stupid Mrs Joy thinks shes sooo great and that when she clearly isn't."

The phone starts to ring.

Bra gets off her bed and answers.

"Hello this is Bra Briefs speaking who is calling late at night?" Says an annoyed Bra

"Hey babe it's Ubb."

"Ubb-kun!" Bra says cheerfully and has a big grin on her face.

Ubb starts to laugh in the background. "Well that sure changed your mood, you have mood swings your strange, but that's what I love about you."

"Haha then I'll definetly never change then, so what you calling for?"

"Just checking how my baby girl is, oh and my little sister wanted to talk to you."

"Well hurry up and put her on the phone!" Grins Bra.

"So you would rather talk to a 6 year old then your own boyfriend?" Ubb asked pretending to be sulking.

"Your so bad at pretending to sulk!" Bra laughs.

"Yeah but you love it."

"Yeah I think it's so cute, now enough chit chatting and put your sister on the phone already!"

"Alright alright women these days."

"Hello B-chan!" Says a very hypo 6 year old.

A/N: Nellie has long brown hair that goes to her shoulders and big brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Hey Nellie Wellie, hows my Nel-chan?" Bra asked with a big smile on her face.

"I am okay, I helped mommy do shopping today and she got me a doll so I very very happy! B-chan will you come and visit again pwetty pweasee?" Nellie asks in a very cute voice

"Of course I will Nel-chan, well am very sleepy so am going to go to sleep tell Ubb I said night night and I will see him tomorrow at school."

"Okay B-chan nighty night have a nice sleep."

Bra hangs up the phone.

Bra puts her pj's on then gets into bed, turns the light off and falls asleep.

Next morning Bra gets up really early and goes into the shower then gets dressed.

"I'll go and wake trunks up."

Bra walks out of her room and sneaks into Trunks room and see's him sleeping peacefully, until suddenly Bra jumps on him.

"WAKE UP TRUNKS!"

Trunks falls right off the bed and see's Bra laughing on the floor.

"What the hell WAS THAT FOR?" Trunks asked and glares at her.

"To wake you up duh! And besides you always do it to me on weekends so I just thought of having a little bit of pay back." Grins Bra.

"Hmph whatever.."

"Oh stop sulking"

"I was having a nice dream though!"

"Of a certain girl called Son Pan?" Smirks Bra.

Trunks goes beet root red. "Um.. no!" He looks always.

"Haha your in denial brother."

"I am not! Is mother and father up?"

Bra thinks to herself 'Yep my brother is definetly in denial changing the subject very quickly.'

"Earth to Bra are you there?"

"Huh wha.. oh yeah um I think daddys in the Gravity Room and moms in her lab."

"Oh okay nothing unusal there then." Laughs trunks.

"You can say that again." Bra laughs too.

"So lets go downstairs and have some breakfast."

"You should get ready first Trunks."

"Okay I'll meet you down there then."

"Okay." Bra goes out of the room and downstairs.

"Robot servent I would like some toast with orange juice please."

"Yes miss Bra and what would mr Trunks like?" Asked the robot.

"The same."

"Okay miss Bra it'll be done soon."

10 minutes later Trunks comes down and the robot gave toast and orange juice to Trunks and Bra.

"Thanks." Both Bra and Trunks say.

They both get up say bye to the robot then head off out.

"Hey Trunks am not getting the bus today I'm meeting up with Ubb near the cafe and walking with him to school, tell the others I said hi and I'll meet them in school."

"Okay then sis."

They both go different ways.

Somewhere outside the cafe.

"Hey Ubb-kun!" Shouts Bra and runs up to Ubb and gives him a hug.

"Hey B-chan." Says Ubb and gives Bra a peck on the lips.

"Lets go then." Smiles Bra.

"Okay." Ubb says and grabs Bra's hand and they walk together hand in hand.

Later in school at lunch the gang are in the cafeteria sitting down and eating their lunch.

"So whats everyone doing today?" Pan asked.

"I'm babysitting my little baby sister." Ubb says a little annoyed.

"I pity you man, I know how it feels." Says Trunks.

Bra slaps Trunks on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You know what for! And Ubb leave your sister alone she is the sweetest cutest kindest kid ever!"

"Trust me she isn't."

"She is!"

"Lets just change the subject people." Says Marron.

"Fine. And yaz all know what am doing today I got a stupid detention!"

"You should of done your homework then and shouldn't of argued with Mrs Joy!" Trunks says.

"She was asking for it."

"What ever you say. So Goten is Kuki still going yours today?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I think shes staying for dinner too." Said Goten.

"I she having dinner with us? Cause me my dad and mom are coming over for dinner tonight remember?" Pan says.

"I think so." Smiles Goten.

"Is someone starting to have a little crush on Kuki?" Pan smirks.

"What! No shes just a friend honestly!" Goten says and blushes a little bit.

Everyone is smirking at Goten except Marron.

Bra notices Marron a bit hurt so she changed the subject.

"So guys tell me what yaz all did during the Christmas holidays." Bra says.

They all start to talk about what they all did and that during the Christmas holidays.

Later after lunch the gang go to their classes.

Marron, Goten and Trunks have english together so they're in the same class for that. Bra has art and Pan has history.

In english Miss Miko is talking about Shakespear.

"Hey Marron." The boy sat next to Marron said.

Marron looks at the boy then realises who it is.

"Oh hey Danny." Marron says and smiles.

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how are you Danny?"

"Same thanks, hey I was wondering if you want to go for some coffee on Saturday and get to know eachother better?"

"Oh I can't this Saturday Danny I'm going out with my friends."

"What about Sunday then?"

"Yeah Sundays fine."

"Okay then so about 1 on Sunday then?"

"Yeah." Smiles Marron.

"Good, we best get back onto our work before Miss Miko notices us not doing out work and she'll flip." Laughed Danny.

Marron laughs. "Yeah so true."

The end of the day everyone has something to do so they don't get the bus together.

Bra has detention. Ubb has to babysit his little sister. Goten has Kuki coming over to tutor him. Pan and her parents are going over to her grandparents house for dinner. Trunks has to train with his dad. And Marron is going shopping with her parents.

Author Note: So what did you think of it? I'll try and do better for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I skipped to friday night now.

Friday night at the Chesnuts house, Marron is watching tele with her parents and doing her homework at the same time.

"arr I am so going to get an F on this." Screams Marron very loudly, then her parents look at her and that makes Marron all embarresed for screaming very loudly.

"Sorry about that guys I'm just stuck on one of the questions." Marron says.

"Do you need any help sweetie?" Krillen asked his daughter.

"No thanks daddy I'm okay" Marron says and smiles, then goes back to doing her homework.

"Are you still going out with your friends tomorrow?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, were all meeting outside the movies at 11."

"Me and your dad can drop you off then, cause were going to Chichi and Goku's at half 11."

"Cool what for?"

"The same reason why your going out tomorrow."

"Oh to catch up? cool then." Says Marron and looks at the time and it read half 10. Marron thinks to herself 'I'm abit tired but I still got to do my music homework first and besides I always wake up early on weekends anyway so thats okay.'

"Hey Marron why don't you invite Bra and Marron to stay here one day?" 18 suggests.

"Well it can't be on Saturdays cause thats when Bra and Pan spend the day together, so I think next Friday then?"

18 gives her a questionable look. "But yaz are going out tomorrow though and thats Saturday, and I don't get why you can't join them on Saturdays you are their friend too right?"

"That is true I am their friend, but they have been doing this for years and they are best friends."

"Makes no difference."

Marron looks away from her mom and starts doing her music homework.

30 minutes later 18 and Krillen get off the couch and turn the tele off and lights. "Time for bed love." Krillen says.

"Okay goodnight mom and daddy." Marron says and gives 18 a hug and Krillen a kiss on the cheeks then runs off upstairs.

The next morning Marron wakes up from the smell of eggs and bacon, she looks at the clock and it read 9:00 am, Marron thinks to herself 'good I have an hour and half to get ready.' She smiles then goes downstairs.

"Morning Marron." Said 18 and Krillen said at the same time.

"Morning mom and daddy."

"Heres your breakfast." 18 says and passes her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks mom" Marron says and smiles then sits down on the table. "Oh you know tomorrow I'm going out with some boy called Danny to get some coffee."

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" 18 teases.

"Wha.. no!" Marron said and starts blushing.

"Or maybe you have a crush on him!"

"No hes just a friend!"

18 starts to smirk. "Oh if hes just a 'friend' then why are you going out with him tomorrow huh?

"So then we can get to know eachother better! And it doesn't mean anything its just two friends getting a coffee and hanging out."

"If you say so love, now you best be getting ready you only have half an hour before we leave."

"Right will do mom." Marron says and goes upstairs to get ready.

18 looks at her husband and starts to smirk.

"I don't like that smirk 18."

18 walks over to her husband and kisses him. "Krillen I think our daughter has a crush on that boy."

Krillen looks at his wife then says. "And if that boy breaks her heart then I'll break every single bone in his body." Krillen looks around to see if theres any sign of Marron and theres no sign of her, he whispers. "Besides I thought we was going to try and get her and Goten together?"

"Well yes but I wouldnt want to force her to go out with him if she doesn't like him in that way, we'll just have to find out if they like eachother or not." 18 whispers.

Marron comes down stairs. "I'm ready, are we leaving now cause its nearly half 10?"

"Yes we'll be leaving now." Krillen says, they all go out the house and into the car.

30 minutes later they arrive outside the movies.

"Thanks guys for dropping me off I'll see yaz late!" Marron shouts and waves to them, when they were out of sight she turns around and sees Goten and Pan there so she walks over to them and says "Hey guys." With a smile.

"Hey Marron." Goten grins happily.

"Sup Marron?" Pan asked.

"Nothing really, so were are the others?"

"Ubb's on his way and Trunks is waiting for Bra to finish doing her hair and make-up" Pan says and laughs.

5 minutes later Ubb arrives .

"Hey am not late am I?"

"Na.. just on time." Pan smiles.

"OKay good, oh Bra-chan and Trunks will be here any minute cause Bra just rang me before."

"Ubb-kun!" Bra yells and runs up to Ubb and gives him a big hug.

"Hey babe" Ubb grins.

"So what are we watching guys?" Marron asked.

"Twilight Eclipse." Bra says happily.

"Hey! Didn't I say not to watch something dumb!" Trunks yells.

"Oh dear brother just shut up for once! And then after the movies we could go and get some pizza."

"Now your talking my language." Both Goten and Trunks say happily.

Everyone starts to laugh. "C'mon guys the movie starts in 5 minutes!" Bra shouts and runs inside. The rest of the gang follow her.

Halfway through the movie Bra and Ubb are making out with eachother, Pan and Trunks are making puking noises at the sight of it, while Marron and Goten are happily watching the movie.

Marron whispers to Goten. Hey I thought you don't like these types of movies?"

"I don't but it's better than watching them two making out." Goten whispers and starts to laugh.

"I guess your right haha." Marron laughs too.

Just then one of the people who work there came over to the gang.

"I'm sorry but yaz are going to have to leave."

"Why?" Bra yells.

"We have had complaints about you six so can yaz leave please."

"Hmph fine it was a crappy movie anyway!" Bra says and storms out, the others follow her.

"I wonder what got us kicked out?" Pan asked.

"I bet its cause Bra and Ubb was making out." Said Trunks.

"What! Well you and Pan was making puking noises!"

"Yeah well Goten and Marron was laughing!" Pan shouted. The whole gang started argueing and then Marron thought of an idea. "Why don't we just all say its our fault?"

They all look at eachother then nod and agree with Marron. "Now that thats settled we can get some pizza now." Marron says. So they all go to the pizza place.

"Hey do yaz all wanna stay at our house tonight?" Both Bra and Trunks ask.

"Sure!"

"Good" Bra smiles and grabs a pizza.

Later at the Briefs house.

"Hi mom and dad were home!" Bra shouts.

"Okay sweetheart!" Bulma shouts back.

"Weres your dad?" Goten asked.

"Probably in the Gravity Room or sparring with your dad as usual." Bra says.

Bulma comes into the room and sees Marron and runs over to her and gives her a big hug. "Wow Marron I can't believe it's been 8 years, you have grown and you look so beautiful too, oh I have so gotta make another reunion party with the whole gang, I'll plan it out with your mom and Chichi." Bulma says cheerfully then runs back into her lab.

"Wow your mom sure talks fast and does things really fast."

"Yep you'll get use to it." Trunks says.

"Well c'mon girls lets go upstairs to my room." Bra says and runs upstairs.  
Pan and Marron follow her.

In Bra's room the wallpapers are purple with some butterflies around them and a pink carpet, dressing table, wardrobe, purple and pink dovet covers for her bed and two pictures hung up on the wall, one picture is her and the gang and the other is her and Ubb.

"Wow Bra nice room you got here." Marron says.

"Thanks, oh and I think we should take a new picture of all of us cause your not in it Marron."

"Sure we should do that one day."

Pan jumps on the bed. "So what are we going to do?"

Bra grabs some pj's from her wardrobe and throws a pair for Pan and a pair for Marron. "Well were going to put our pj's on first then yaz will have to ring your parents to let them know that your staying here tonight."

"Okay i'll ring mine now, Pan do you want me to tell my parents to tell your grandparents that your staying here tonight so then they can tell yours cause my mom and dad are at your grandparents house now."

"Yes please." Pan says.

Marron grabs her phone and dials her dads number. "Hello daddy? Yeah it was fun. Can I stay at Bra's tonight, thanks daddy oh and can you let Pans grandparents know so then they can tell her parents, okay thanks daddy see you tomorrow." Marron hangs up.

"Cool now that that's done lets listen to some music and dance!" Bra yells happily and turns the music on. The three of them start dancing.

Later they are playing truth or dare.

"Marron truth or dare?" Bra asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Bra asked and smirks.

"Um.." Marron blushes abit.  
Marron thinks to herself 'I can't tell them it's Goten cause then they'll tell him and he'll just reject me cause he like that Kuki girl.'  
"I sort of like Danny abit."

"Awww so cute!" Both Pan and Bra say happily.

Marron puts the pillow on her face. "Oh my god so embarrising."

"Theres nothing to be embarresed about Marron." Pan says and smiles.

"Yeah, besides we can always try and hook you two up." Bra smirks and winks.

"Something might happen tomorrow cause me and him are hanging out to get to know eachother a little bit more." Said Marron and smiles.

"You so gotta tell us the details of what happens tomorrow!" Bra says happily.

"Don't worry I will." Marron winks. "Pan truth or dare?"

"Dare me"

Marron and Bra look at eachother then smirk. "We dare you to kiss Trunks!" They both said.

Pan goes beet root red. "N..No way!" She yells.

"You have to." Bra smirks.

"Fine!" Pan storms out the room and into Trunks', Bra and Marron follow her.

"Hey Pan something wrong?" Trunks asked.

Pan goes up to Trunks and kisses him on the lips then runs back out. The two girls smirk then starts giggling and runs back into Bra's room.

Trunks face turns beet root red. "Wha..What was that about?"

"I have no idea but it seems like you have a crush on my neice." Goten smirks and continues to play on the game.

"I don't! What would make you think that?"

"Probably cause your face is red as a tomatoe." Ubb says and smirks.

"I don't like her, I don't like her!" Trunks kept saying.

Goten and Ubb smirk and started laughing.

Later that night everyone fell asleep, with four smirking faces and two embarrising ones.

Author Note: So what did you think? Do you think Pan and Trunks should get together? Thanks for reading and please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Marron is having a nice sleep until someone pokes her on the cheek really hard so Marron opens her eyes and sees Bra smirking, Marron sits up and glares at Bra. "Bra what was that for?" She asked very annoyed.

"Shh you don't want to wake them!" Bra whispers.

"Them?" Marron asked and looked at Bra. Bra points to a sleeping Pan and a sleeping Trunks next to her with his arms around her. Marron looks and almost bursts out laughing. "Oh my what do you think Pan will be like when she wakes up?"

"I don't know but I want to see my brothers reaction." Bra says and grabs her phone.

"Are you going to take a picture?"

"Hell yeah!" Bra says and smirks then takes a picture. "You know they kind of look cute together." Marron says and smirks.

"I agree! What time is it?"

Marron checks the clock. "10 am, do you think Goten and Ubb will be up?

"Hopefully and if they aren't then I'll shout right in their faces." Smirks Bra and runs out her room and into Trunks's, Marron follows her.  
"Damn they're up and I really wanted to shout in their faces too!" Bra says annoyed.

Ubb stands up and walks over to Bra and kisses her cheek. "You wouldn't do that to me now would you B-chan?"

"Of course not Ubb-kun." Bra says and gives him an innocent smile.

"Hey weres Trunks?" Goten asked looking around for his best friend.

Bra shows him a picture. "Hes sleeping with your neice, must of snuck in last night while we was all asleep." Bra smirks.

"Pan's so going to flip when she wakes up." Goten says and smirks.

"I know it'll be hilarious, c'mon let's go downstairs and have some breakfast am sure Romeo and Juliet will wake up soon." Bra says and smirks. They all start smirking then go downstairs.

Half an hour later they are all sitting in the living watching tele then suddenly they hear a loud scream then someone yelling. "Ahh! Trunks what the hell are you doing in here!"

"Looks like they're up." Marron says and smirks then goes upstairs. Everyone follows her.

In Bra's room they all see Pan and Trunks and their face is bright red.  
"Well good morning love birds." Bra says and smirks. The two of them both glare at Bra.

"Trunks how could you sneak in here in the middle of the night and sleep next to me!"

"I didn't sneak in here! I must of been sleepwalking!"

"Don't lie Trunks!"

"Stop argueing now guys! Well I'm going to go put my clothes back on then I'll be heading home to get ready for today." Marron smiles then walks to the bathroom to get changed. Pan stops argueing with Trunks straight away then looks at Bra and Bra looks too and they both smirk.

5 minutes later Marron comes back out and passes Bra her pj's "Thanks for letting me stay Bra I had fun, well I best be off I'll catch you guys later." "Marron says and walks to the door." Bra walks to the door. "Bye Marron have fun and don't forget to tell me the details later." Bra says happily.

"Don't worry I will." Marron winks then walks off.

The three guys look at the two girls giggling.  
"Weres Marron going?" Trunks asked.

"None of your business brother!" Bra yells then starts talking to Pan.

"Okay don't have to scream!"

"Hey guys why don't we go to the park for abit?" Pan suggested.

"I can't I gotta go somewhere." Goten says and with that he leaves.

"Wonder were hes going?" Pan asked. Trunks thinks to himself 'Goten looked abit hurt and sad when he left, I wonder if he likes Marron? I'll talk to Ubb about it later.' "Who knows, so are we going to the park then?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah!" They all said and went to get ready first then went to the park.

In the Chesnuts.

"Hey guys am home!" Marron shouts.

"Hey honey did you have a nice time with the girls?" Krillen asked.

"Oh yes daddy it was soo fun." Marron grins.

"Thats good to hear that you had fun." 18 smiles at her daughter.

"Did you guys have fun yesturday?"

"Yeah me Goku and Gohan was sparring, I haven't had a good sparring match in years." Krillen says with excitment.

"Me Chichi and Videl was just talking and catching up." 18 says. "Oh what was yaz talking about?" Marron asked her mom. "Just stuff." 18 said.

"Okay then, well I'm going to go get ready now." Marron says and runs upstairs. In Marrons room, Marron is looking in her wardrobe and wondering what to wear. "I know I'll wear my purple dress with my purple shoes." Marron grins then walks into the bathroom to have a shower.

15 minutes later she comes out, drys herself and her hair then gets dressed and starts straightening her hair. "I think I'll have it out today."

half an hour later Marron comes downstairs. "You look nice." 18 said.  
"Yeah, are you sure it's not a date cause usually you would just wear casual if it's just to hang out with friends and you don't usually take that long." Krillen said.

"Yes daddy it's not a date, I just wanted to look nice thats all." Marron says. "Whatever you say Marron." Said 18 and smirks. "Can one of yaz drive me there please?"

"Sure I'll drive you there." Krillen said and gets off the couch and walks outside to the car. "Bye mom see you later." Marron said and gave 18 a hug.  
"Bye Marron have fun." 18 said with a big smirk.

Half an hour later they arrive outside the coffee place. "Thanks for driving me daddy I'll see you later." Marron said and kisses her dad on the cheek then steps out the car. "Bye Marron." Krillen says then drives off. Marron walks inside the coffee place and sees Danny sat on the far table with two cups of coffee. Marron walks over to the table and sits down.

"Hey Marron you came." Danny grinned and passed Marron a cup of coffee.

"Of course I did I want to get to know you abit more too." Marron smiled.

"Well lets see my name is Daniel but people call me Danny, I'm 15 years old, I have brown hair with blue eyes, I have a big sister called Tessa and shes in college right now and a little brother called Kenny hes 10, my hobbies are singing, playing on the guitar and hanging out with friends. Well thats all about me now you tell me about yourself."

"My name is Marron, I'm 15 years old, I have blonde hair and blue eyes, I have no siblings, my friends are Bra, Pan, Goten, Trunks and Ubb, my hobbies are singing sometimes when I'm bored, listening to my ipod, reading stories, hanging out with friends and making new ones."

"Wow awesome." Danny said with a smile.

Marron thinks to herself 'Hes got a cute smiles' She blushes abit and starts to drink her coffee. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope we broke up last year." He said with a sad smile.

"Aww what happened?"

"She was the love of my life and she promised she would never hurt me, then one night I see her kissing one of my who I use to call friend, and she saw me and walked over to me and said it's over then walks off with my friend who betrayed me, she doesn't even know how much she hurted me!" Danny says and starts to have tears coming down his cheeks. Marron gets up from her seat quickly and hugs Danny. "Aww it's okay Danny." She starts to try and cheer him up which made him a little bit cheered.

Later on they are sat on the bench having ice cream and talking happily to eachother. Then Marron sees Goten getting some ice cream and hes with someone but who?

Just as Marron was thinking this someone screamed hers and Dannys name.

"Look Goten-kun theres Danny and Marron. Hi guys!" She yell and waves then runs over to them while dragging Goten.

Marron thinks to herself. 'Oh so hes with that bitch! The traitor.'

"Are you two on a date?" Kuki asked.

No Kuki were just hanging out as friends and getting to know eachother.

"Oh okay." 'If Danny and Marron get together then I'll have Goten all to myself.' Kuki thinks evily.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Marron asked and smiled.

"Oh I thought of buying Kuki an ice cream to say thanks for her tutoring me the other day." Goten said cheerfully but glares at Danny abit and Danny glares back

"Aww thats sweet of you Goten." Marron smiles then glares at Kuki while Goten doesn't notice.

"Yes Goten is a very sweet person." Kuki smirks and glares back at Marron.  
"Well we best be off now shouldn't we Goten, bye guys have fun on your little date." Kuki whispered the last 4 words then starts walking off.

"Yeah see yaz later." Goten says then runs off to catch up with Kuki.

"Well that was odd." Danny laughed.

"I know." Marron said and laughs too.

Somewhere in the park Bra and Pan are swinging on the swings happily while Trunks and Ubb are pushing them and are both bored.

"C'mon Trunks push higher!" Pan yells.

Trunks starts to smirk. "Oh alright then if little Panny wants higher than she'll get higher." Trunks said and starts to push with full strength.

"Ahh Trunks!" Pan starts to scream while holding on to dear life.

Trunks stops the swing and then falls on the floor laughing. "You should of seen your face Pan it was hilarious" Pan gets of the swing then slaps Trunks on the face. "Jerk!"

Ubb and Bra smirk at eachother. "Yaz act like yaz are a couple, why don't yaz get together." Bra said.

Both Pan and Trunks's face turns beet root red. "N..No way!" Pan screams.

"Aww why not yaz make a cute couple." Bra says and winks.

"Cause I don't like Pan in that way!"

"Stop denying it yaz both obviously like eachother so why not go on a date and see what its like?" Bra suggests.

"Maybe I do like Pan abit." "Maybe I do like Trunks abit." They both said at the same time then look at eachother. "Do you really Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Well yeah I mean like your pretty, a good fighter, nice personality and all that, so I was um wondering do you wanna go on a date with me tonight?" Trunks blushes and looks away.

"Of course I would love to!" Pan says excited.

"Cool then I'll pick you up at 7."

"Finally!" Both Bra and Ubb say. "Yaz have been driving us nuts!"

Both Pan and Trunks blush abit.

"Well c'mon Pan lets go shopping!" Bra yells and drags Pan. "See yaz later guys! Oh and Ubb call me later okay?"

"Okay Babe see you later, c'mon Trunks lets go hang out at my house for abit." Ubb says and starts to fly off, Trunks follows.

"Hey Ubb I think Goten might like Marron, so I think we should try and get them together." Trunks says

"I agree with you, Goten looked abit sad today when he heared Marron was going out today with someone."

"So its settled then we will get them two together even if its the last thing we do."

With the girls.

"Hey Pan we have so totally gotta get Marron and Danny together, she seems to really like him." Bra said.

"I know we have so gotta get them two hooked up, they would make a perfect couple."

"So its settled then we will get them two together even if its the last thing we do."

Author Note: What do you think? Thanks for reading and please review. 


End file.
